


The Lazarus Man and the Angel

by Kileykao



Series: This is how it was meant to be [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Castiel, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Love Stories, M/M, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Dean Winchester. And this my story of how I fell in love with Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lazarus Man and the Angel

Hi my name is Dean Winchester. And this my story of how I fell in love with Castiel Novak.

 

This is kinda the story of how I came to love Castiel Novak. (And everything in between but not really )

The fateful day we met was November 2nd 1983. 

 

Before I start my story I um... I'm kinda going to cheat for a second I hope you,don't mind.

This is an excerpt from Chuck Novak's book The Angel and The Hunter

The man. The Lazarus man. Stood in the empty building with protection signes drawn on the walls, floors and even the ceilings. The Lazarus man who calls himself a hunter. That is why the Lazarus man has a knife in his hands. But when the lights flicker and wind comes to the building in middle of nowhere Pontiac, Illinois. But when the man. 

'no not a man' the Hunter thinks as the man with beautiful black wings walks closer to him. This man has messy black hair to match his wings and amazing blue eyes. This was no man. 

This was an angel. 

And this was his angel.

That's always been my favorite one of Cas' dad's books. Chuck once said that the story was based off the two of us. 

 

And I think Chuck is right

 

You, Castiel, Who was named for the angel of Thursday, is the greatest angel that walks this earth. 

 

And me I'm you Lazarus man. The man, The Hunter, who you brought back from the dead. 

 

Castiel told lots of story's of the pranks we pulled that ended up with us in Sheriff Turners Jail cell. But you Castiel for got the most important one.

 

The moment I realised I most utterly loved with all my heart the very we met the sheriff. Not the first we arrested. The first time we met him. Me Cas and Gabe. All of our good stories start with me Cas and Gabe. Like the three had run away a week after Cas and his family.

 

I don't even remember why. 

 

But I remember that we ended almost making it out of Lawrence before the Sheriff found us. But before old Sheriff Turner found us I remember that we hid in a tower in a park. We told each other that we be best friends for ever and ever and we jumped from the top of the tower before we left. Gabe went first, then I went. And I told you that I would catch you. and I did. you fell on top of me from the top of the tower. Thats when I realized that you were special.

 

And now we stand here. 

You having saved me more than once. And me saving you right back. 

We have a daughter and now here on the very day we met with many adventures and tales in between we say two words. 

I Do. 

With all my love Cas forever and ever and ever I will love you.


End file.
